


Ineffable Stray Dogs

by Mycelle



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: (or at least I try to write him soft but also in character), Crossover, He's a lot like Crowley but more goth, M/M, This isn't in chronological order but it's fine, Will update tags as we go, down the rabbit hole we go i guess, good omens x bungou stray dogs, shin soukoku, soft akutagawa, sskk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycelle/pseuds/Mycelle
Summary: “W-well, it must be bad, um…” He trailed off, suddenly realizing he never got the demon’s name. Silver eyes locked with his mixture of yellow and violet before they looked away once more.“Akuto,” the demon offered, his name sharp yet plain on his tongue. Later, Atsushi will realize how on-the-nose that name was, but for now he paid it no mind.“You wouldn’t have tempted them into it, otherwise,” he finished his thought, nodding to himself as if he was the one who needed an explanation.“I was ordered to spread trouble up here,” Akuto shrugged, crossing his arms.





	1. At The Gate We Meet

**Author's Note:**

> I completely and wholeheartedly blame HelplessRomantic_2 for this. Wholeheartedly. (Thanks for betaing ily) 
> 
> Also this is my first go into writing BSD characters because NO ONE WILL GIVE ME THE SOFT AKUTAGAWA I NEED IN MY LIFE.

Atsushi gazed at the pair of humans off to the distance with a worried, almost nervous look. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn’t notice the black snake with a silver underbelly slither up the wall to rest beside him. He flinched, immediately wary of the new being as it morphed from a snake to a more human-like body, not unlike the one he was currently shaped into, except his hair was charcoal black, save for the white that frosted the ends of it. 

The being was clothed in robes very similar to the angel’s, except, like most of his hair, it was stained a dark black. “Well that went down like a lead balloon,” the being grumbled quietly, his silver snake-like eyes narrowing as they hone in on the same pair of humans that Atsushi had just been watching over. The angel couldn’t help but gawk at the demon as his wings, stained a dark gray in stark contrast to the white pair hanging off of his own back, furled into existence.

He blinked once, twice. “S-sorry, what was that?”

The being glanced at him now, those silvery eyes now narrowing towards him like he wasn’t actually talking to him, but then who else would he be talking to, and why would he have come so willingly close to the angel unarmed?? They were technically hereditary enemies, after all.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, and for each one Atsushi wondered if he was supposed to be thwarting this demon or something. Eventually (thank Heaven) the demon turned away and looked back towards the humans who, Atsushi noticed with slight alarm, had encountered what would become known as a lion. 

“I  _ said _ that went down like a lead balloon,” the demon mumbled, just as softly as the last time. Atsushi decided this demon didn’t really seem to have conversations all that much, but he supposed he didn’t have much better things to do than have one right now.

“Oh. Y-yeah, I guess it did.” He briefly wondered if the silver-eyed demon was going to end it there, but he was mildly surprised to find that he didn’t. 

“I don’t understand what’s so wrong about knowing the difference between good and evil,” the demon stated flatly, the intense look on his face softening ever so slightly. Atsushi was taken back by the sudden and deep change in conversation, but he tried his best to respond.

“W-well, it must  _ be _ bad, um…” He trailed off, suddenly realizing he never got the demon’s name. Silver eyes locked with his mixture of yellow and violet before they looked away once more. 

“Akuto,” the demon offered, his name sharp yet plain on his tongue. Later, Atsushi will realize how on-the-nose that name was, but for now he paid it no mind.

“You wouldn’t have tempted them into it, otherwise,” he finished his thought, nodding to himself as if he was the one who needed an explanation. 

“I was ordered to spread trouble up here,” Akuto shrugged, crossing his arms. Atsushi huffed.

“Well yeah, you’re a demon, that’s what you do.” Akuto glared at him, the iciness of it making Atsushi tense. He briefly wondered if they really were going to have a showdown then and there, but the demon relaxed his stance away from a I’m-about-to-fight-you stance, though he kept his glare firmly on the angel. 

“Why would the Almighty have a fruit tree in the middle of a garden with a ‘don’t touch’ sign?” the demon countered. “Wouldn't it have been much more efficient to place it in an area much harder to reach, like on top of a mountain?” His eyes briefly flickered to the only humans to exist so far. Atsushi couldn’t help a glance either as the demon whispered, almost to himself, “Makes you wonder what God is really planning.” Atsushi shifted his weight to the other foot.

“It’s better not to think too hard about it,” he muttered, almost a bit too quickly. “It’s all part of the Great Plan, after all. We can’t understand it, it’s...ineffable.”

Akuto cocked his eyebrows in clear disbelief. “...Ineffable?” 

“Yes! And you can’t second-guess ineffability,” Atsushi eagerly nodded, gaining confidence in his answer the more time passed.”There’s Right and there’s Wrong. If you do Wrong when you’re told to do Right, you deserve to be punished.” Atsushi placed his hands on his hips, rather proud of his answer. He was sure if the Headmaster had heard it, he would be pretty proud of him too. 

Once his moment of pride was over, Atsushi glanced back towards Akuto, who once again looked rather bored, as if their conversation was rather uninteresting. The angel was sure that was going to be the real end to their talk before Akuto’s eyes suddenly lit up and darted towards him, as if he realized something very big.

“Where’s your flaming sword?” Snake-like eyes flickered back and forth over Atsushi.

The angel felt his blood run cold. “Uh.” Sweat started to form on his head. What an odd reaction, one he’s learning comes from nervousness.

“You had one,” Akuto states as if it was a cold, hard fact. “Where is it?” 

“Um.” Atsushi poked two of his fingers together, turning his head from the demon’s scrutinizing gaze. He could practically feel his disapproving look.

“Did you lose it already?” 

“I, uh,” Atsushi sweats, curling in on himself a bit. “Gave it away.” 

“You  _ what? _ ” With his head facing away, Atsushi didn’t notice the look of utter and unabashed surprise on the demon’s face. 

Instead, he darted his head towards him and, unable to hold it back anymore, yelled, “I gave it away! They--they looked so miserable, and--and there are vicious animals and it’s going to be cold out there and she’s  _ expecting _ already! S-so I said here, take this, please don’t thank me, and...and don’t let the sun go down on you here.” Atsushi let out a big, heavy sigh, eyes cast over towards the humans’ shrinking silhouette. “I really hope I didn’t do the wrong thing,” he whimpered, his anxiety creeping into his words. He doesn’t notice the pause in silence, nor the look his counterpart gives him.

“You’re an angel, you better hope you can’t do the wrong thing.” It was said rather dryly, but Atsushi didn’t notice and instead brightened up instantly, making Akuto wince.

“Really? Oh, thank you! That’s really been bothering me.” Just as he said that, the two of them turn towards the outside and the sound of a faint, resonating slash. Atsushi can’t help but wince as the flaming sword he gave them was used to deliver a meaty blow to the lion.

“...I’ve been thinking too,” Akuto admitted quietly as they watched, though his words made Atsushi turn towards him. “About how tempting Eve to eat the apple might have been the right thing.” He turns towards the angel. “It would be funny if we both got it wrong, with me doing the right thing and you doing the bad one.” 

From the tone of his voice, Atsushi can tell Akuto is trying (emphasis on  _ trying)  _ to joke, but the angel, with his eyes twitching ever so slightly, can’t help but blurt out, “ _ No _ ! What—?! That wouldn’t be funny at all—!” He’s cut off by the sound of thunder, which makes both of them jump and turn their heads up to the graying skies, which start to pour droplets of water onto them.

Without even thinking about it, Atsushi raises his wings, one over himself and the other over Akuto. The demon looks up at the wing before regarding him with wide eyes, clearly shocked at the gesture, and honestly, so is the angel himself, but he’s already done it so there was no point in backing down. The demon hesitates for a moment, but he shifts and takes shelter anyway. He looked like he was about to say something before deciding against it. He looks away from Atsushi and goes back to watching the humans once more. The angel nods--it’s for the best--and turns his head to join him in watching.


	2. That Church Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsushi goes to church to meet some Nazi scum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atsushi owns a chazuke shop, obviously.

Atsushi’s footsteps echoed across the church as he marched down the aisle, his gaze and steps confident and calm as he approached the two men at the end of said aisle.

“You bring the recipes?” One of them raised their eyebrows expectantly, their words lilted with a German accent.

“Yes, they’re right here,” Atsushi nodded and held out the bag he had been holding. The two men looked at each other before the older one with a monocle over one of his eyes took the bag from him. He peered in, inspecting the content. It was filled with a variety of books that contained recipes of all different kinds of chazuke.

“The recipe for the one that gives those that eat it the strength of a thousand men is in there?” the other man raised his eyebrows, the bandage over the bridge of his nose scrunching up ever so slightly.

“Of course,” Atsushi gave a tight-lipped smile. “Only the best, you requested.”

“And the God-Given Chazuke? Our boss had stressed for that one,” the monocled one inquired calmly.

“Ah...I don’t have that one, unfortunately,” Atsushi admitted sheepishly, “you see, there’s only one copy of that created in the world, and well...it’s quite the, uh, Holy Grail among chazuke shop owners.”

“I see,” the man nodded and closed the bag. “A shame.” He seemed disappointed, but not willing to kill--inconveniently discorporate--the angel just yet. 

Or at least that’s what he thought, until two guns were pointed directly towards him. 

“A shame that we have to end your life here, Mr. Sushi.” The man adjusted his monocle as the redhead beside him gave a toothy smirk. 

“Atsushi,” he grumbled under his breath. He took in a sharp intake of air to calm himself, a rather proud grin lighting up his features as the clicks of heels were heard. “And actually, I’m afraid my life  _ isn’t _ going to end here!”  _ It can’t end, I’m immortal, but whatever. Small things.  _

He still kept on that rather proud expression on his face as another gun was pointed towards the two men, the face of a composed blond appearing behind Atsushi. “This here, my duped Nazi friends, is Ichiyo Higuchi, top executive of the Military of British Intelligence,” the angel puffed up his chest. “You’ve been played as, um, how does it go—a sucker! And she and her cohorts are going to arrest you and put a stop to your smuggling ring right  _ now _ !” Atsushi’s grin was fiercely proud as he awaited with hands against his hips the sound of marching footsteps coming in from all directions. 

But, they never came. 

Atsushi blinked. His face staying the way it was for a moment before he looked towards the blond. “H-Higuchi?” Slowly, the angel’s eyes widened as he saw her gun moved to point towards him. He gawked, watching as she slowly moved to stand besides the Nazis before realization suddenly hit him just as the monocled man said, “Good work, Higuchi.” 

The redhead’s smirk widened. “Looks like you’re the one who’s been ‘played’ as a sucker.” 

“Played as a sucker,” the man hummed, chuckling slightly. “Yes, I’ll have to remember that.”

With the situation fully sinking in and three guns now pointed at him, Atsushi slowly raised his hands up in surrender.  _ If he got discorporated, he would have to potentially face the headmaster.  _ The very thought made his blood run cold and sent chills down his spine. “Please,” he implored, gulping, “I can’t face the paperwork.” Oh god, and Kunikida might berate the heavens out of him too. 

“Ow, ow— _ shit _ .” 

All four heads dart around to the entrance, where a man dressed in a long black coat, sunglasses, and a fedora is jumping one foot after the other down the aisle, as if the floor was burning his feet. 

“Not one word, angel,” Akutagawa glared at Atsushi even as he kept hopping. 

For a lack of a better word, Atsushi was dumbfounded. He hadn’t seen Akutagawa for the last 100 years or so, not since that fight they had had over the river. If he was being honest, those years had been...a little lonely. 

“Ah, you’re the famous Ryuunosuke G. Akutagawa!” Higuchi’s eyes widened with awe as she stared at the demon. Atsushi blinked, pausing for a second to absorb what was just said before his face contorted with confusion. 

“Ryuunosuke? Why Ryuunosuke?” He blurted out. It’s the first words he’s said to him in literal years, but he guessed it’s a start. 

“I don’t wanna hear it, angel,” Akutagawa growled as he haphazardly hopped over to him, but Atsushi couldn’t help it. 

“And why the G? What does the G stand for??”

“For Go—for Satan’s sake shut  _ up _ .” Silvery eyes gave him a sharp glare, but its potency was weakened by the way he was hopping to and fro, like he was standing on hot sand barefooted. 

Suddenly, a revelation hit Atsushi. 

“I should have known!” The angel snarled as he whipped around and pointed an accusing finger at the demon. “These people are  _ your _ doing!” Akutagawa blinked at the finger pointed towards him, momentarily surprised before he glowered at the angel behind his sunglasses. 

“These people are half-witted Nazi spies, why the hell would they be my doing?” Akutagawa retorted. “I’m here walking on consecrated ground trying to fucking save you, angel.” 

Atsushi’s mouth went dry, his chest doing a funny thing at the demon’s response.  _ Even after all these years...he was still willing to save him when he got himself in a pinch.  _

“No one’s saving anyone,” the redhead glared, both guns now pointed towards the two of them, even when he elbowed Higuchi when she lowered her gun and stared at Akutagawa with wonder. “I’m afraid even the famous Akutagawa is going to have to die too.”

Atsushi snapped his head back towards the trio, suddenly realizing their predicament. He looked back towards Akutagawa with an alarmed expression that fused with confusion when he saw the demon look coolly towards all three of them. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” he stated simply, his voice level and calm, even as he looked like he was kicking an imaginary ball. Atsushi frowned, wondering what the demon was playing. The trio of Nazis seemed to wonder the same thing, but the redhead glared and tightened his grip on his guns. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” He growled. 

Akutagawa put one hand in the pocket of his coat while the other pointed up. “In about 30 seconds, Nazi planes are going to drop bombs over us. Maybe if you run as fast as you can now, you might be able to survive. Possibly.”

The monocled man scoffed, hands clasped behind his back. “There’s no such thing. The planes are set to drop at the East End.” 

“Yeah, it would take a real  **_demonic miracle_ ** ,” Akutagawa gives a glare towards Atsushi as he unsubtly stresses those words, “for those coordinates to change to our location.” Atsushi’s golden-violet eyes grew wide as he suddenly caught onto the plan, but then he felt disbelief because that plan  _ meant they would go down with them _ . 

“You’re bluffing,” the monocled man narrows his eyes. 

Akutagawa shrugged. “It’s your funeral then.” He paused and silvery eyes underneath dark shades met with Atsushi’s once more. “Well, for you, for us to survive it would take a real  **_miracle_ ** .” Atsushi’s gawked at him. 

“What, seriously?!” he couldn’t help but voice out. Akutagawa rolled his eyes. 

“You’re the one in trouble here—“

“I never asked you to save me!”

“What, so you’d rather discorporate?”

“N-no, but still!” 

“Shut up!” The redhead growled, cocking his guns. The two occult beings just glared daggers at the man, but then they all stilled as they heard a faint whistling through the sky. Akutagawa locked eyes with Atsushi, and he sighed in resignation. 

There was a rather loud explosion after that. 

Akutagawa was dusting off his coat before he wiped the debris off of his sunglasses. 

Atsushi stood in the middle of the destruction, fire flickering behind him as he let out a sigh. “Well, I suppose I owe you,” he mumbled forcefully, “it was rather nice of you to come, I guess.”

“Shut up,” Akutagawa snapped as he slipped his sunglasses back on. Atsushi was too tired to fight with him and instead stiffened as he realized something. 

“Oh no,” he breathed, very much breathless with panic, “the recipes! Oh, I forgot all about them.” He slumped over in mourning. “God, they’re all burned to bits now and, and—!” Akutagawa heaved a sigh, hands shoved into his pockets as he (without hopping around) walked over the debris of the church. Without any context, he crouched down and used one hand to move some of it away. Atsushi looked at him like he was mad. “And you, what in the hell are you—?!” His words dried in his mouth as the debris fell away to reveal a familiar bag. Akutagawa yanked it out in one swift motion and held it towards the stunned angel. 

“Demonic miracle of my own,” he stated flatly, his face revealing no hidden emotion. Dazedly, Atsushi reached out and took the bag, their fingers brushing over each other as they haphazardly exchanged grips on it. The demon swiftly moved away, hands in his pockets again as his back faced the angel. “Lift home?” He inquired simply, but Atsushi was too far gone to truly process his words. 

Even from behind, a new sort of warmth bloomed inside the angel as he looked at the demon in a new sort of light. 


	3. Fraternizing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the 1800s, and Atsushi waits for a certain demon by St. James Park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is prior to the church scene but hey I said this isn't chronological askdfjlaskdjf

Atsushi wasn’t sure why Akutagawa wanted to meet as St. James park. He swayed on the heel and ball of his polished shoes as he waited, tipping his white top hat just a little further over his eyes just in case anyone from Above was watching. He knew they had created their little Arrangement for some time now, but he couldn’t help but continue having doubts over whether or not Heaven or Hell would find out. He supposed they haven’t for nearly 200 years now, though, so why would they now?

He hears confident footsteps heading right towards him. Unconsciously, his posture loosens, and he realizes he had been quite tense for some time. Atsushi chances a glance towards the person that calmly stands beside him, taking in the look of this century’s style on him. 

Of course the first thing he sees is a black coat. The demon seemed to take a liking to black coats over the centuries, he’s noticed. He also adorns a top hat similar to him, but it’s the more common color of black than the eggshell-white of his. His eyes are still hidden behind those tinted glasses—he believes they’re called sunglasses nowadays—and honestly, Atsushi still doesn’t understand the fuss behind him. Humans didn’t usually notice any irregularities in their appearance, which is why Atsushi could get away with having dichromatic eyes, so it should stand that no one would have a problem with the demon’s silvery snake-like pupils. They didn’t say anything about his hair and the way it faded to white at its tips, after all. 

“You called me here,” Atsushi spoke first to start. “Did something happen?” He didn’t want to stay here any longer than he had to, just to keep things from getting too risky (never know when the Headmaster was watching). If he was more honest with himself, he’d admit that he may enjoy the company of the only other immortal being hanging out on Earth, but he wasn’t honest with himself, so he denied any thought of that sort. 

Atsushi glanced over to Akutagawa, finding him unable to betray any kind of emotion in his expression as he simply stated, “I need insurance, in case things go wrong one day.” He handed him a piece of folded paper. Confused, the angel took it and, glancing both ways, opened and read it.

Almost immediately, his face went pale. His mind races with multiple questions wondering why he would need what was written on it before a wave of sudden anger bloomed deep within him, burning hot with anger and disbelief. 

“Why—why would you—how could you even ask for this?!” He fumed. Akutagawa merely glared at him under those infuriating tinted shades of his. 

“Keep your voice down, angel.” The way the demon’s voice held its usual tone of annoyance with no sign of any sort of reaction to how  _ unbelievably ridiculous  _ his request was only made Atsushi’s anger burn brighter. 

“You know what holy water does to you! It’ll  _ destroy _ you!” he snapped, eyes burning into those shades with hopes of melting them so he could finally see what the demon was actually feeling for  _ once _ . But they didn’t melt, ever hiding Akutagawa’s expressive eyes in darkness even as his expression twisted with annoyance. 

“I don’t plan to use it on  _ me _ ,” the demon grimaced. “It’s for if things go south. You never know where there are ears listening in.” 

“Well screw that!” Atsushi sputtered, pointing straight at the damned eye-hiding demon. “I am  _ not _ letting you kill yourself with that!”

“I said keep your voice down, angel! And were you even  _ listening _ to me?” Akutagawa snapped, hands clenching around the cane he was holding. “I said it’s  _ not for me _ , what part of that can’t you get through your skull?” His irritated tone only threw fuel to the fire already fuming inside Atsushi. 

“Just because we’ve had our Arrangement you think I’m going to just give that to you??” 

“It’s not that hard for you to get,” the demon grit his teeth. “Why can’t you just get some for me?”

“What, and let Heaven know we’ve been fraternizing??” 

“ _ Fraternizing?” _

“Well what else would you call it!”

Finally, some emotions gleaned from behind those sunglasses, though Atsushi felt a little regret at the burning anger he could now see underneath those tinted shades. “I have a lot better people to  _ fraternize _ with than you, angel,” Akutagawa growled. Atsushi shouldn’t have felt as hurt as he did, but he was quick to lend it to the fire within him, making it burst past its limit. 

“Yeah, well, go see those people then for all I care!” The angel furiously crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it to the ducks before stomping off. 

With a flicker of covered eyes, the paper suddenly caught on fire and dissolved into nothing but ash. 

_ So much for that. Maybe he just needed a fucking break at this point.  _

He’d never admit it out loud, but nearly a century later, Atsushi would come to realize it was a little lonely without the silver demon. Never bumping into him while on the job for so long might also have made the Angel regret having their conversation end so...fiery. 

But then he meets him again in a church. While on gunpoint. 

And maybe, while standing in burning rubble and holding a bag full of rescued not-blown-to-smithereens chazuke recipe books, he might have learned that he felt more than just loneliness without the demon by his side. 

Just maybe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Come yell at me and give requests at [my tumblr (mycelle-hell)](https://mycelle-hell.tumblr.com) if you'd like! If any of the characters seem too OOC, you can always leave a suggestion as to how I could make it better :-)


End file.
